SIGN! (싸인!)
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Persaingan antara dua ahli forensik, Oh Sehun dan Kris yang mengungkap kematian Leader Super Junior diwarnai dengan misteri-misteri masa lalu mereka. /BAD SUMMARY/MEDICAL AREA!/RnR.


_**SIGN!**_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Find By Yourself

Genre : Mistery, lil' bit Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Member EXO dan cast lain punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol (?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Pemecahan kasus kematian seorang Leader BoyBand ternama di Korea, diwarnai mistery-mistery tak terpecahkan dikasus lainnya. Adakah sangkut-pautnya dengan salah satu member atau bahkan kekasihnya? /HUNHAN/bad summary/**DI ADAPSI DARI SEBUAH DRAMA!**/

**WARNING! : MUNGKIN INI AKAN CRACK PAIR! KALAU GAK SUKA, SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN FF SAYA! TIDAK TERIMA BASHING! KRITIK SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN DITERIMA!**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Suara derap langkah dan decitan roda menggema dikoridor gelap saat seorang laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat mendorong mayat yang ditutupi kain hitam. Laki-laki berbalut jas putih itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya kala jam dipergelangan tangan terus berjalan. Cepat atau lambat laki-laki tiang listrik itu akan mengetahui perbuatannya.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi diluar nalar dan menggunakan topi hitam yang menyembunyikan wajahnya tampak bersimbah darah. Ujung bibirnya robek karena tadi sempat mengalami baku hantam dengan preman-preman sialan.

.

_Namja_ dengan perawakan mungil masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang diisi 'anak buahnya'. Sebuah surat dengan ampol putih terlempar dari tangan _namja_ itu dan berakhir disebuah meja kaca.

"Ini surat perintah. Berikan aku semua bukti yang berhubungan dengan kematian Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk Super Junior."

"Baik, Jaksa Byun!" derap langka berhamburan keluar ruangan menuju kantor NFS yang akan menjadi tepat utama penggeledahan atas perintah Jaksa Byun Baekhyun.

.

Masker putih tampak melekat indah menutupi sebagian wajah Stoic laki-laki yang diketahui keturunan kanada yang kini tengah sibuk melakukan otopsi pada sebuah mayat yang terbaring pucat di ranjang. Ia dan beberapa dokter lainnya sibuk mencari bukti atas kematian mayat yang mereka tangani.

Satu kerutan terlihat didahi mulus milik Kris—pria keturunan kanada itu—dan semakin bertambah saat keanehan lain ia temukan di mayat itu. _sialan!_

"Ini bukan mayat Park Jungsoo! Oh Sehun brengsek! Cepat cari bocah sialan itu segera!" semua dokter berhambur keluar meninggalkan Kris yang mencengkram erat pinggiran ranjang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa mayat Jungsoo dibawa kabur oleh Sehun.

Sehun semakin mmepercepat langkahnya. Katakanlah ia kini berlari sembari mendorong kereta mayat yang sudah dicurinya dari tangan Kris. Persetan orang itu akan marah dengannya.

"MINGGIR! KUBILANG MINGGIR BODOH!"

Sehun mendengus kesal saat kereta mayatnya justru menabrak laki-laki mungil yang—sialnya lagi—kini tubuh laki-laki itu menimpah mayat Leeteuk.

"HENTIKAN KERETANYA BODOH!" makian keluar dari mulut laki-laki yang terlihat seperti bayi rusa saat sehun terus saja berlari dan mendorong kereta mayat itu tanpa memperdulikannya yang kini mencengkram kuat pinggiran ranjang.

BLAM!

Sehun menutup pintu ruang otopsi dan menguncinya. Jangan lupakan bahwa bayi rusa itu kini terbawa kedalam ruang otopsi. Laki-laki itu tercengang melihat kini ia masuk keruang otopsi mayat. Alat-alatnya sungguh memukau!

"Hentikan sekarang, Oh Sehun." Suara intercom membuat Sehun dan Bayi rusa itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sehun mengangkat alat intercom dan langsung menghempaskannya kelantai. Mengabaikan bahwa faktanya ia mengetahui Kris dan beberapa Dokter lainnya mengawasi tingkah polanya lewat balkon lantai atas. Jangan lupakan bahwa ruangan ini terbuat dari kaca.

"Heh, cepat bantu aku otopsi mayat ini!" teriak Sehun pada laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

.

.

.

_**BACK TO 62 HOURS AGO**_

Musik menghentak-hentak dengan keras. Lengkingan fans memenuhi ruangan lebar itu saat idola mereka tampak memukau. Boyband berjumlah 13 orang itu tampak semangat menyanyikan lagu kebanggaan mereka, Sexy Free and Single.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui grup yang bernaung disalah satu agensi besar yang menghantarkan demam Kpop di seluruh dunia.

"Leeteuk! Leeteuk!" lengkingan keras kembali terdengar kala Leader Boyband itu menampakkan diri saat partnya bernyanyi muncul. Lambaian Lighstick terlihat seperti lautan biru. Mari kita sebut sebagai Shappire Blue Ocean.

Seluruh member turun panggung saat selesai menyanyikan lagu mereka dan berniat break untuk sebentar. Namun lengkingan diluar sana terdengar tak ada surutnya.

"Kau memang hebat, Jungsoo-ah. Kau membimbing anak buahmu dengan baik." Manager Hyung sedikit melirik kearah member Super Junior yang lain. Leeteuk menyeka keringatnya dan meminum—entah apa itu—dari botol coklat pemberian Manager Hyung.

Dimple Leeteuk tercetak jelas ketika sang pemilik tersenyum malu. "Ah, aku tak sebaik itu, Hyung. Member SJ memang gampang untuk dibina. Mereka hebat."

"Baiklah kalian memang hebat. Aku tidak menyesal mempromosikan kalian ke banyak negara."

.

"Lagu berikutnya akan dimulai! Semuanya bersiap-siaplah!" lengkingan sutradara menggiring member SJ untuk naik kepanggung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan, member SJ hanya saling pandang saat salah satu berkta bahwa mereka hanya berjumlah 12 orang.

Saling bisik mulai terdengar dari fans yang menanyakan keberadaan Leeteuk. Tidak biasanya Leader bertanggung jawab itu muncul terlambat.

"Leeteuk tidak ada! Dia hilang! Cepat cari dia!" semua Kru berpencar mematuhi ucapan sang sutradara.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan memasuki ruang ganti.

Kru mencari ke segala arah dan berakhir pada ruang ganti yang belum sempat tersentuh penglihatan mereka sejak tadi. Seluruh Kru mengerutkan keningnya melihat seorang gadis yang tampak kebingungan. Tatapannya kosong dan tampak syok.

Kru kembali berjalan menelusuri ruang ganti saat gadis itu berlalu. Mereka mendengus kesal saat melihat Leeteuk terbaring di sofa ruang ganti. Mereka sibuk mencari dengan panik tapi Leeteuk enak-enakan tidur? Bintang Asia macam apa dia ini?

"Leeteuk-ssi, bangunlah." Salah satu Kru menggoyang bahu Leeteuk. Ingin ia segera menggeplak Leader kurang ajar yang sempat-sempatnya tidur saat melakukan tour. "Leeteuk-ssi!" kru itu mulai berteriak panik saat tak ada tanggapan. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Leeteuk dan berakhir tangan putih mulus itu terjatuh dengan lemasnya.

"DENYUT NADINYA BERHENTI!"

Tidak berselang lama, Baekhyun datang melihat keadaan Leeteuk yang dikabarkan sudah meninggal. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia mencekik seluruh fans yang tidak tahu keadaan. Baekhyun sungguh mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka saat idolanya ditemukan meninggal. Tapi buka berarti mereka harus menghalangi pemeriksaan.

"Kumohon berhentilah! Kami harus memeriksa Leeteuk! Kalau kalian tetap memaksa masuk, maka Leeteuk tidak akan bisa ditangani!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat ia dan beberapa polisi lainnya menghalangi fans yang ingin menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti. Baekhyun memekik saat rambutnya terjambak—atau mungkin dijambak.

Baekhyun berteriak agar salah satu polisi menghubungi dokter forensik. ia hanya jaksa, dan bagian bedah-membedah bukan urusannya.

Luhan—polisi forensik—yang kebetulan berada dikerumunan itu segera menerobos masuk melewati kumpulan fans yang menutupi pintu masuk ruang ganti. Berterimakasihlah pada tubuhnya yang mungil.

Luhan menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari kerumunan fans dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Membuat jaksa itu mengernyit heran. "Aku polisi forensik."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa kau tidak pakai seragam?"

"Maaf, aku tadi terburu-buru." Luhan menundukkan badannya meminta maaf. Baekhyun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sibuk mengambil foto TKP bersama seniornya.

Luhan ijin pergi dan kembali dengan tubuh yang sudah dibalut dengan seragamnya siap memasuki area TKP bersama sang senior.

Luhan dan seniornya mengamati tubuh Leeteuk yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja serta celana putih.

"Lu, menemukan bukti ditempat seperti ini sangat sulit. Ini ruang ganti yang bersifat umum. Bukan rumah atau kamar pribadi. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan detektif Chanyeol mulai menyelidiki orang-orang yang dekat dengan Leeteuk. Seperti member Super Junior, Manager, bahkan _stylist_-nya juga.

Chanyeol hanya diam saat melakukan penyelidikan terhadap orang-orang yang mungkin saja menjadi tersangkanya. ia hanya mengamati bukti-bukti yang diajukan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku merasa mereka berbohong tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka dengan Leeteuk. Lihatlah, dalam rekaman video gadis _stylist_ itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Leeteuk, tapi tadi dia bilang bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dekat. Sungguh mencurigakan." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya dan mengelus dagunya selayaknya pose orang curiga.

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol keras. "Aku ini Jaksa! Tidak butuh teori gilamu itu tapi aku butuh bukti!" Chanyeol meringis pelan. "Urusi penampilanmu dulu sana!" Baekhyun berdecak melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat urakan. Yeah, untuk orang dengan fasion yang cukup menggila seperti Baekhyun, penampilan setampan Chanyeol-pun pasti terlihat urakan.

Keduanya selesai melakukan interview dengan beberapa saksi dan meminta rekaman CCTV-nya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah saat salah satu dari orang yang ia tugaskan mencari CCTV berkata bahwa CCTV nomor 9 hilang entah kemana.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang? Bukankah pintu itu dikunci dan tempat ini dijaga ketat dengan polisi? BAGAIMANA BISA HILANG, BODOH?!" Baekhyun mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening. CCTV itu sangat penting tapi mereka malah menghilangkan CCTV nomor 9.

"tenanglah, Jaksa Byun. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Masih ada satu bukti lagi yang jauh lebih penting." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah monitor yang menampakkan polisi forensik yang salah satunya adalah Luhan tampak sedang mengevakuasi tubuh Leeteuk.

"Dia mungkin sudah mati. Tapi percayalah, tubuhnya akan mengatakan pada kita." Chanyeol mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun. berniat setidaknya menenangkan jaksa mungil ini.

_Finally_, mayat Leeteuk dipindahkan kerumah sakit

.

.

.

Seorang pekerja konstruksi yang merupakan anggota perserikatan buruh meninggal. Karena posisinya yang sebagai anggota perserikatan buruh itulah yang membuat kematiannya menyinggung beberapa issu sensitif dan membuat perhatian banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Profesor Kris diminta keterangan mengenai penyebab kematian Kim Gun Woo dalam sidang Dengar Pendapat yang tengah berlangsung.

"Kematian Tuan Kim adalah kematian ilmiah. Tidak ada sebab-sebab lain yang mencurigakan seperti kasus pembunuhan atau kasus bunuh diri." Kris membenarkan letak jasnya yang sebenarnya tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak tadi.

Salah satu anggota komite tampak kurang yakin dengan penuturan Kris yang seolah kurang srek(?). ia berniat memanggil satu saksi lagi.

"Kami memanggil satu saksi lagi. Dia adalah Kepala Bagian Penyelidik NFS, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun dengan menenteng koper pada tangan kanannya berjalan santai memasuki ruang sidang dan disambut _blitz_ kamera yang media arahkan padanya.

Laki-laki dengan balutan jas hitam formal itu mempertanyakan hasil otopsi yang dilakukan Kris. Demi ratusan mayat yang ia pernah tangani, atau mungkin demi bubble tea yang sangat ingin ia nikmati, ia berani bersumpah bahwa Kris selalu menutupi kebenaran penyelidikan hanya demi menyenangkan orang-orang yang punya kekuasaan diluar sana. Katakanlah Kris menerima sogokan. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, bukan?

Sehun tertawa meremehkan Kris. "kematian Kim Gun Woo disebabkan oleh pendarahan disekitar antara otak dan jaringan tipis yang melindungi atau _subarachnoid hemorrhage_. Pendarahan ini biasa diakibatkan oleh benturan yang sangat keras. Jadi intinya ini kecelakaan. Bukan kematian ilmiah." Sehun melempar tatapan meremehkannya lagi pada Kris.

Kris memasang wajah stoic-nya dan tetap bersikukuh bahwa penyebab kematian Kim Gun Woo adalah kematian ilmiah.

"kau pasti sangat mengenal Profesor Kris, bukan? Tapi karena Profesor Wu dan Direktur Jung bersaing untuk merebutkan posisi Direktur NFS dan ini membuang hubungan kalian buruk. Apa kau menentang hasil otopsi Prof Wu karena masalah pribadi?" salah satu anggota komite melayangkan pertanyaan ke Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Tampak sangat santai. "Tentu saja aku amat sangat tidak menyukai Profesor Wu. Karena Prof Wu selalu sengaja mengarahkan bukti-bukti sehingga mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Ilmu Forensik seharusnya digunakan untuk menunjukkan kebenaran yang murni dan kita berhutan pada orang yang meninggal itu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Para Anggota komite mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun tampak meledak-ledak. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyukai Oh Sehun.

Setelah sidang, Kris menemui sehun. Kris yakin bahwa NFS membutuhkan kekuasaan dan juga koneksinya agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik. Sedangkan Sehun lebih mengutamakan ilmu pengetahuan dan obyektivitas sehingga tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekuasaan.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke NFS. Direktur NFS—Jung Yunho—menemuinya. Direktur Jung mengajak Sehun duduk dan menikmati teh bersama.

"Sehun-ah, tidak seharusnya kau bersitegang dengan Prof Wu." Sehun terkekeh pelan. Hubungannya dengan Direktur Jung memang cukup baik. Mereka sangat dekat sejak dulu. Makanya, saat Direktur Jung dan Prof Wu saling memperebutkan jabatan yang kini diduduki Direktur Jung, ia mengenal orang menyebalkan itu.

"Ah, iya. Ada kabar bagus. Aku punya kasus untukmu." Yunho menyesap sedikit tehnya sebelum kembali meletakkannya pada posisi semula. "Kasus Leeteuk Super Junior kuberikan padamu."

.

.

Dikantor polisi, Luhan mendapat informasi bahwa ia akan bekerja sama dengan Oh Sehun untuk kasus Leeteuk Super Junior. Luhan tentu senang sekali, ia sudah dengar dari beberapa orang tentang kinerja Oh Sehun yang sangat baik dalam mengurusi mayat.

"Hei, jangan senang dulu. Selamanya kenyataan tidak sebagus pemikiran." Seniornya mencibir Luhan.

.

Dan perkataan senior Luhan terbukti saat Luhan sudah menemui sehun. Sejak awal bahkan Sehun tidak memperdulikan Luhan dan terus saja mengeluh dengan kualitas poto TKP dan sejumlah barang bukti lainnya yang Luhan perolah karena jumlahnya sedikit.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan berteriak marah saat Sehun bahkan berkata kalau ia kecewa karena senior Luhan tampak bekerja asal-asalan padahal ini adalah kasus terakhirnya.

"Kau akan mati jika bertemu denganku lagi, brengsek!" Luhan berteriak kesal dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berlalu pergi.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali meminta bukti yang lain pada polisi.

.

.

Jaksa Kim Jong In menemui Yunho di NFS. Kyungsoo memuji bagaimana kinerja Yunho.

"seorang Jaksa dari Firma Hukum ternama Seoul datang padaku dan memujiku tentu ada maksud lain, bukan?" Yunho tertawa pelan dengan candaannya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan kasus Leeteuk—"

Yunho menggeleng menyela perkataan Jongin. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar apa yang ingin Jongin bicarakan karena ia sudah bisa menebak kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

.

Yunho menemui Sehun dan berkata agar Sehun mundur dari kasus Leeteuk. Tentu saja Sehun akan dengan senang hati menolak.

"Aku ini obyektif dan akan melakukan penyelidikan dengan benar. Kenapa kau ingin aku keluar dari kasus ini, Yunho-hyung?"

Yunho menghela napas berat, "Ayolah, aku punya perasaan buruk tentang kasus ini. Apa yang kau lakukan nantinya hanya akan berdampak sebagai masalah, Sehun-ah."

Disisi lain, Jongin datang menemui Kris dan berkata kalau Kris, NFS, dan beberapa petinggi tertarik dengan kasus ini.

.

.

Detektif Chanyeol mulai menyelidiki kasus Leeteuk. Ia sempat menemukan foto Leeteuk dengan seorang gadis yang diduga sebagai pacar Leeteuk.

Chanyeol menemui salah satu anggota fanclub Leeteuk. Gadis dengan kupluk pink dikepalanya itu berkata kalau gadis yang ada di foto itu bernama Kang Sora, teman satu kuliah Leeteuk.

.

Sementara itu, gadis _stylist_ yang sempat Chanyeol curigai kini berada didalam mobil bersama Manager Super Junior. Tingkah pola mencurigakan tentang keduanya seperti menunjukkan bahwa mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang kematian pop star itu.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada polisi ataupun pada Jaksa, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Gadis itu mengangguk paham mendengar gertakan sang Manager. Sungguh, ia sangat takut saat ini.

.

Seorang Jaksa pengawas tampak menemui Baekhyun.

.

Dalam penerangan lampu yang 'kurang' tampak seorang anggota band sedang minum bir dengan keadaan gelisah.

.

Manager SJ tampak membakar selembar surat perjanjian dengan cap jempol darah.

.

Paginya, semua media tampak sibuk menyiarkan berita menggegerkan tentang kematian tak diduga Leader boyband yang sedang naik daun. Entah TV, radio, majalah, koran, ataupun internet. Perbincangan dari mulut kemulut tak ada hentiny menyapa pendengaran setiap orang.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Kris kembali berseteru karena dengan seenaknya Kris memutuskan bahwa Sehun keluar dari kasus Leeteuk. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan terima.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yunho dan berkata kalau Kris yang akan melakukan otopsi, karena Kris yang notabene mempunyai kedudukan lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

Sehun dengan emosi meningkat langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar ruangan. Keduanya saling adu mulut dan bertengkar hebat. Sehun menuduh Baekhyun sudah menjadi antek seseorang dengan kekuasaan yang lebih tinggi.

"Tolong dengarkan aku paling tidak sekali ini saja, Hunnie. Kasus ini adalah mimpi buruk!"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Karena Sehun tidak terima dan tidak bisa diam saja melihat Kris mengambil alih kasusnya karena kepentingan kekuasaan. Jadilah Sehun menukar mayat Leeteuk dengan mayat orang lain.

Dan kini, Sehun tampak sedang berada diruang otopsi bersama Luhan yang faktanya tergeret kereta mayat saat Sehun berlari tadi.

"Kumohon, bantu Leeteuk menyampaikan pesannya. Kita adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mendapat keadilan." Sehun terus saja memohon saat Luhan menolak permintaannya untuk membantu Leeteuk karena sebelumnya Luhan belum pernah mengotopsi mayat.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, ia kalah untuk saat ini. Luhan mengangguk dan segera melakukan otopsi bersama Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan memakai sarung tangan, masker, dan alat lain untuk membedah. Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan paling berat untuk Luhan yang biasanya hanya mengurusi TKP.

Sehun mengambil scalpel dan mulai membedah. Luhan yang hanya diberi tugas untuk merekam, segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Sehun membelah dada Leeteuk, mengambil sampel darah, menimbang, lalu menyimpannya.

Anak buah Kris berusaha membuka pintu ruang otopsi, tapi tidak juga berhasil.

Sehun tampak bingung. Tidak ada masalah dengan Leeteuk. Semua baik, paru-paru, jantung, hati, tidak ada masalah. Juga tidak ada luka fisik.

'jadi bagaimana ia bisa meninggal?' bisik Sehun dalam hati.

Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuka pintu.

Sehun menyadari ada ke anehan dalam mulut Leeteuk. Giginya ada yang hilang. Luhan yang panik melihat Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun. Tapi tentu saja itu hal sia-sia karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada diruang otopsi.

Sehun terlihat cuek dengan kedatangan Baekhyun serta Kris. Ia tetap konsen membedah tenggorokkan Leeteuk membuat Kris memekik kencang agar ia segera menjauhkan pisaunya.

Sehun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia menarik keluar penjepit yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa tenggorokkan Leeteuk dan menunjukkan serat diujung penjepit itu pada semua yang berada di ruang otopsi.

"Aku mengumumkan, penyebab kematian Leeteuk adalah— _oronasal suffocation_ atau tercekik. Dan, ini jelas saja pembunuhan."

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Woah panjangnya -_-v maap maap~

Annyeong~~ ini FF sign yang pernah author janjiin. Mohon reviewnya ya reader^^

Kalau responnya bagus akan author update 2 hari sekali^^


End file.
